1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a stator assembly of a new structure applied to the motor.
2. Background Art
In general, a motor that a rotor of the motor is located outside a stator is called an outer-rotor type motor, and a motor that the rotor is located inside the stator is called an inner-rotor type motor. The present invention relates to a stator assembly of an outer-rotor type DD (Direct Driving) motor used in washing machines or of the inner-rotor type motor mainly used in air conditioners.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view of a stator assembly according to a prior art, and FIG. 2 is a perspective view showing a state where a hall sensor and a power lead part are joined to a stator core assembly according to the prior art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the stator core assembly according to the prior art has a structure that insulators 150 are joined to the top and the bottom of the stator core 10. The stator core includes a round base 15, teeth 11 radially formed on the circumference of the base 15, and slots 12 formed between the adjacent teeth. Each of the insulators 150 includes connector bushings 151 formed on the inner face of the insulator 150, teeth insulating portions 152 surrounding the teeth and adapted for winding a coil thereon, and recesses to which end portions of the teeth are respectively joined. FIG. 1 illustrates the outer-rotor type stator core assembly, but an inner-rotor type stator core assembly also includes teeth facing toward the center of the base and is similar to the outer-rotor type stator assembly excepting that it does not have the connector bushings.
Referring to FIG. 2, a power lead part 170 for electrically connecting a hall sensor part 160 with a power Supply to sense a magnetic flux is joined to the insulator of the stator assembly. That is, the hall sensor part 160 is joined to the insulator 150.
As described above, in the stator assembly according to the prior art, teeth insulating parts 152 of the insulator are respectively joined to the teeth 11 of the stator core, and the coil is wound on the teeth insulating parts 152. The teeth insulating parts 152 are thicker than the teeth because the teeth insulating parts 152 are made of a resin molding material injection-molded integrally with the insulator 150, and hence, slots 154 of the insulator 150 are smaller than the slots 12 of the stator core. Accordingly, it influences on physical characteristics, such as a change in magnetic flux, which can be obtained through windings of the same number. Moreover, there is another problem in that an amount of resin moldings to be injected is increased. Furthermore, as shown in FIG. 2, there are several problems in that a mold becomes complicated and manufacturing costs rise because the amount of resin moldings to be injected is increased in the case that the connector bushings 151 and a hall sensor connecting part 155 are selectively formed on the insulator 150. Additionally, because the hall sensor connecting part 155 is formed just at one portion of the insulator, a joining position of the hall sensor part is restricted to the one portion.
In the meantime, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0408923 discloses a technology to insulate the surface of a stator by powder coating. However, the powder coating layer is not formed on the outer diameter surfaces of the teeth radially formed on the stator. In this instance, because the outer diameter surfaces of the teeth are formed by thin steel sheets stacked thereon, it may cause a problem in insulating performance due to the uneven surface, and hence, it cannot solve problems of withstand voltage and withstand current.
So, in order to solve the above problems, the inventor of the present invention proposes a stator assembly of a new structure.